


Letters to Home

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother read everything in his letters. Even the things he didn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have got to stop writing fics at 3 am.

He wrote her faithfully every week, mailing the letters whenever _Serenity_ was planet-side. Sometimes she'd get as many as six letters at a time. Sending with them what credits he could spare, amusing stories of the crew, nearly always a cheerful greeting form Kaylee.

Reassurance that her baby boy was still alive and kicking somewhere out in the black.

He seemed more content to her since he'd joined Malcolm Reynolds' crew - had even managed to come home on her birthday the year before. His letters to her were nearly all the same: sometimes there were variations in the anecdotes but always routine.

Then Simon and River Tam had joined the crew of Serenity.

He mentioned the 'prissy doc' and his _'feng le_ sister' often, mostly to complain about them.

He wrote more of the girl than the doc. She would smile and shake her head at that. Think of him pulling on little Becky Larson's pigtails, then getting caught kissing her behind the shed of her daddy's farm.

Eventually, things changed again, as things have a habit of doing. There was talk of a place called 'Miranda' in town and how the Alliance had had a hand in creating Reavers. About that time was when she noticed a difference in his letters.

Didn't take his mind-readin' genius to figure out her boy and his crew had had something to do with uncovering the whole mess.

Still mentioned the girl, though. That much hadn't changed. More than ever, actually. His words when she read them now were tinged with respect and admiration for her, when before there had only been irritation and annoyance for the girl. Woman, she thought. He saw her as a woman now.

She knew it wouldn't be long till he was caught kissing this one behind the shed, figuratively speaking.

She may not be an educated woman, but Vera Cobb knew her son.

And her son loved River Tam.

She smirked, reading his latest batch of letters. Big lug of hers just didn't know it yet.


End file.
